Hadas y Galaxias
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Ahsoka Tano pierde una apuesta contra su mejor amigo. Obi Wan Kenobi es un atractivo director de un instituto para niños superdotados. Rey era princesa de Galos, un planeta cercano a Naboo, una poderosa usuaria de la Fuerza. Ben Solo o "Kylo Ren" era un caballero que protegía a su nación a Fuerza y Sable de Luz. AU. OoC.
**Star Wars no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ahsoka no era de las jóvenes que contaban cuentos, o que le leyeran a ella cuentos fantásticos.

* * *

Suspiro de pura frustración.

"Me las pagaras Skyguito"- pensó para si la hermosa joven al tiempo que se acercaba la hora para ir a la cama.

Nunca en su vida le había tocado estar al cuidado de niños. Sus trabajos siempre habían sido de recepcionista o bibliotecaria, pero de niñera jamas tuvo la oportunidad, una que hasta el día de hoy no le tentaba ni soñaba.

Vale, que quisiera ser profesora no quería decir nada.

Pero claro, ella era Ahsoka "Aguanto un caballito de vodka" Tano, que pensó que una apuesta como ver quien toma mas tragos en una sola noche contra Anakin Skywalker seria una idea genial. Lamentable fue el saber que no contaba con la legendaria resistencia al alcohol de la cual la familia Tano hacia alarde.

-"Si tomas mas que yo, te prometo llevarte al nuevo restaurante de la esquina a comer de ese buffet que has estado hablando y te regresare algo que te pertenece- Recordó como comenzó esa apuesta su mejor amigo.

Conoció a Anakin durante su infancia, ambos estaban en una clase de piano, el era el mayor de todos ellos siendo el mas rebelde e inquieto pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa que provocaba a cuanto se le cruzaba con su increíble capacidad para desafiar a todos mas siendo de los mejores estudiantes de la clase, hasta que llego ella.

su anterior instructora decidió trasladarla a esa clase en especifico debido al prodigio que ella era, tocando notas que cautivaban a todo aquel que pasara por la calle y escuchara su música. Eso iba también para el rebelde Skywalker que pasaba por la dura etapa de la adolescencia, siendo la única que lograba apaciguarle y jugar su mismo juego, aunque ella era de personalidad mas bien respetuosa y alegre.

Desde ese momento fueron inseparables, cosa que pensaba uno el otro le llegaba en cuestión de fracciones de segundos, hacían casi todo juntos, Anakin sacaba el lado travieso e irreverente de Ahsoka y ella controlaba los impulsos de el cuando estos se salían de su control. Eran los mejores amigos que uno pudiera pensaban que terminarían juntos por la forma en que ambos se trataban.

Hasta que la Nación de Padmé Naberrie Amidala ataco todos los flancos de Anakin Skywalker. El joven simplemente se había vuelto loco de amor por aquella chica apenas la vio. Padmé era todo lo que Anakin no era, reservada, tranquila, diplomática, tierna, increíblemente inteligente en un conversación y sobre todo, era ella misma, Padmé.

Ahsoka se burlaba constantemente al ver el estado en que dejaba a su mejor amigo, entre celoso y emocionado, hasta que tuvo que poner manos a la obra para que ambos pudieran estar juntos. Al final del dia, ella sabia que lo que ambos tenían era simple amistad, amor de hermanos y no mas.

Preparo todo, el lugar de la confesión, las circunstancia a su alrededor, que nadie ni nada se les acercara y por ultimo preparar a ambos para lo que iba a ocurrir. Y sin mas contratiempos, sus mejores amigos se habían hecho novios. Supero incluso esa imaginaria pareja que todo el mundo hacia de la Tano y Skywalker, la relación era simplemente única y perfecta.

Siendo así muy pocas veces podía ver al chico, ese era un día de esos, donde la Joven Naberrie volvía a su natal Naboo en vísperas navideñas para pasarla con su familia, ese había sido la apuesta o las intenciones del rubio desde el principio, acompañar a su increíble novia a conocer a sus padres.

-Pero si yo gano y tomo mas que tu…- volvió sus ojos mientras hacia un gesto pensativo, la joven solo rodó los ojos ya sabia lo que venia.- Tu me suplantaras como niñero en la escuela de Obi Wan.- fingió ocurrencia de su propuesta, una que ella no se creyó.

No sabia porque era, si por la emoción de ver a su amigo perder o la ilusión se saber que podría ir aquel buffet de desayunos del que todo mundo hablaba y no iba por timidez.

-Acepto – dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos con un fuerte apretón. El sonrió de manera socarrona mientras pedía un par de caballitos de Vodka para empezar.

Vio como su amigo lo tomo como si de agua se tratara, no le hizo ni cara al sabor, mientras ella apenas lo olía y podía sentir en su sistema que ya estaba ebria, no le dio importancia y lo tomo de un golpe.

Se desvaneció siendo atrapada por su mejor amigo, este la elevo por lo alto.

-ME VOY A NABOO…- grito emocionado, mientras mostraba a la diminuta Joven que se encontraba en sus brazos y la cargaba como si de un bebe se tratase. Todo el mundo le siguió el juego y celebraron con el mismo entusiasmo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Bendita la hora en que decidió hacerlo, Anakin la había dejado alrededor de dos horas atrás, se había emborrachado a las 8….¿OCHO DE LA NOCHE?, valla que se sintió vieja.

No le dio importancia, salio del baño ya lista con su pijama mientras aun secaba su largo cabello negro como la noche, estaba orgullosa de el, era largo espeso y suave, era lo único de ella que cuidaba con tanto esmero pues de alguna forma la hacia sentir muy femenina.

Oyo como vibro su celular, era Padmé quien le envía un mensaje.

 _"Ahsoka, en serio muchas gracias por suplantar a Anakin en lo de Obi Wan, sabes que desde hace meses que quería presentárselo a mis padres y tu como siempre siendo tan bondadosa y la mejor de las amigas, enserio en mi ser no cabe como agradecértelo,_

 _Te quiere, Padmé :9"_

Termino de leer, soltó un bufido – "Suplantar, si claro." – pensó desilusionada, valla que Skyguito sabia como transformar una historia de borrachera y apuestas en un acto de bondad.

De repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza…..¿Obi Wan?, ¿ Clases?¿ Escuela?,…..¿A que se estaba refiriendo exactamente?

Y como si de un poder psíquico se tratase recibió en su móvil otro mensaje, este era de Anakin.

 _"Sabionda, te mando la dirección de la Academia Youngligth,Obi- Wan Kenobi es el director y un amigo mio, necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con los pequeños que se quedan estas vacaciones y por eso habia aceptado, pero cuando Padmé me dijo de sus deseos de ir con su familia, tuve que hacer esa apuesta ilegal, no te preocupes le dije a Padmé que fue un acto de humildad como mi mejor amiga, y Obi- Wan es muy paciente, creo se llevaran bien los dos._

 _Hasta pronto, Skyguito"_

¿Con que academia Youngligth?, extraño nombre para una escuela para niños.

Vio la dirección y la busco por internet, mas valia prevenor que lamentar, ella no le gustaba perderse pues entreba en pánico. El edificio al que la mando una de las paginas era enorme, elegante y bellísimo.

"Academia Youngligth, para niños superdotados."

Solo dio un pequeño paseo por la galería, de alguna manera a las once ya le estaba entrando sueño al cual estaba cediendo cada vez mas, eran niños de todas las edades haciendo robots, leyendo libros que ella leia en secundaria, hacían ecuaciones complejas y cosas que ella se tardo un poco en apreder. Apago el ordenar, mejor domir, según su rubio amigo le había dicho que tenia que estar a las 10 de la mañana en ese escuela.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Se despertó a las 9:15

Nuevamente el dia no le estaba dando una buena cara, y llegar tarde a algún lado le hacia ponerla de mal humor.

Se baño y cambio como rayo mientras intentaba vanamente llamar un taxi para que estuviera en cuanto saliera de su edificio. Suspiro derrotada, salio corriendo alcanzar algún bendito y buen taxista que la quisiera llevar (por un módico precio) hasta la dichosa academia.

-RAYOS!, YA SON LAS 10:15- grito impotente al ver la hora en su reloj, ¿Por qué a ella? Se pregunto internamente cuando salto de manera casi suicida para alcanzar el taxi que venia, poco le importo la cara de susto que le dio al taxista cuando le dijo la dirección, esto solo asintió y la llevo lo mas rápido que podía, pensando que talvez la chica iba a su terapia semanal.

¿Se enojara?,¿ si es un viejo amargado?- pensó la joven tano mientras veía por la ventana del carro, estaba llena de dudas y desesperación que no se paro a pensar en como seria su jefe por las siguientes dos semanas. A lo mejor era un señor viejito, de estatura bajita y voz llena de sabiduría. Rio ante esa descripción, valla que le gustaría un jefe asi. El taxi paro en el edificio de la pagina, estando enfrente de el le pareció mas grande de lo que la fotografía detonaba. Le pago al taxista y bajo del taxi caminando hasta la puerta de entrada, por los sonidos podía inferir en que los pequeños estaban en su hora de recreación. Presiono el timbre.

"Academia Youngligth, ¿en que podemos servirle?- contesto una voz suave y femenina del otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Soy Ahsoka Tano, vengo por parte de Anakin Skywalker.- dijo nerviosa

-¿Anakin?, Oh pasa, pasa.- le contesto alegre.

Ante ella se abrió las rendijas del lugar, era muy hermoso el paisaje que ofrecia el lugar, era almenos un par de hectarias de pura área verde, con arboles adornando los caminos y farolas clásicas de distintos colores que enbellecian el instituto. Lo amo.

Llego hasta la puerta del lugar, era de madera color negro mate, con solo el pomo de color blanco al igual que todo el edificio, entro por su cuenta viendo que no había algo con que tocar y se sorprendió de nueva cuenta por el aura mistica que daba el lugar. El recibidor era acogedor y daban ganas de querer correr por ese lugar o bien jugar a las escondidas, sacudió la cabeza, primero lo primero, presentarse ante el director de la academia.

La dirección se encontraba al final del pasillo a la derecha, "parece indicación de baño"- se dijo para si. Cuando llego vio el diseño entre elegante y divertido, lleno de pinturas coloridas, juguetes en los estantes, en medio se encontraba la secretaria que mandaba faxes, juntaba papeles, era una chica muy bonita, de piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos grandes de color verde, la chica noto su presencia.

-¿Tu eres Ahsoka Tano?- le pregunto, por la voz supo que era con quien hablo por el timbre, asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno , no seas tímida, el Director Kenobi te espera.- Le dijo amable.

Entro algo dudosa y verifico su vestimenta, la cual deseaba fuera la indicada, era un vestido blanco con encaje en la parte de la falda, llevaba unos converse color amarrillos al igual que su blazer, ese look habia sido una idea que tuvo la vez que no estaba su ropa de trabajo lista, y al contrario lo que pensó, sus jefes le felicitaron por su estilo único. Dio un pequeño rezo tocando la puerta, hasta que oyo un leve "Pase".

Contuvo una risa, era lo que había imaginado, su jefe era bajito(muy bajito), de cabello cano y rostro acabado por los años pero sin dejar de lado una suave sonrisa en el mismo, le transmitía ternura y paz. –

-¿Director Kenobi?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara, le daba mucha simpatía el pequeño hombre, este se volteo dudoso negando con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-Director Kenobi no ser, yoda maestro yo soy.- le dijo respondió el pequeño, mientras tendia su mano para soludarla cordialmente, ela no se negó( a pesar de la singular forma de hablar de él) y le correspondió con la misma efusividad.- Director le llaman- dijo el hombre antes de salir de la oficina.

-Claro, gracias por su tiempo Maestro Yoda, - contesto una voz con acento irlandés, "uno muy bonito" pensó la chica, que se encontraba detrás de una silla de piel.- Pase bonitas fiestas….

La silla giro en su dirección, sintiendo las rodillas temblarle, era el hombre mas apuesto que hubiera visto en su vida. Tenia el cabello entre castaño, rubio y rojizo, sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso que le daban un toque coqueto y travieso, traía barba recortada y bien cuidada dándole un aspecto mas varonil, aunque llevaba suéter bien podía decir que estaba tonificado, Sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando de mas.

-Tu debes ser Ahsoka- le dijo el hombre al tiempo que se paraba, y vio lo alto que era, tal vez un par de centimeros menos que Anakin pero de igual forma le superaba por mucho, se sentía hipnotizada por el hombre que tenia por futuro jefe.

-Si, mucho gusto- le dijo ella aun en trance, estrecharon las manos sintiendo en su interior una corriente eléctrica, su toque era calido y acogedor, separaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, el castaño le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-Es un alivio el que tuvieras la bondad de supantar a Anakin en estas fechas- le dijo con una sonrisa, ¿es que a Skyguito se le daban las historias de bondad?- usualmente es el quien me ayuda con los niños, y saber que este año tenia que ir de visita a la casa de su novia me dejo en un verdadero lió.- soltó una pequeña risa, ella solo se derretía por el.

-Por Skywalker cualquier cosa- le dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba para ocultar su timidez.

-Bien, como sabes esta es una institución para niños superdotados,- le dijo, mientras se paraba y llegaba a su lugar- déjame mostrarte el lugar, para que te valla familiarizando.- le ofreció su mano para levantarse, y salieron de la dirección.

\- El instituto Youngligth, fue abierto en 1957 como parte de una obra de caridad del exgobernador Michael Burne, - entrearon por la biblioteca principal la cual era adornada con estantes color blanco, las tapas de los libros eran de colores y portadas llamativos, las mesas formaban un contorno alrededor de la msma y en medio se encontraba un tapete de color verde oliva con un monton de puff*- el creía que todos los niños eran especiales pero habia unos que se diferenciaban de los demás, sabia que una educación especializada para estos infantes era la mejor opción, pues en algún momento ellos darían lo mejor de ellos al mundo.

Pasaron a otra habitación, era un mini planetario que incluida un observatorio, los planetas eran pelotas gigantes con los cuales los niños podían jugar y acomodar a como se les antojase ese sistema solar, las estrellas estaban pintadas con pintura fosfo de colores que le daban un toque divertido y genuino. Solo dos habitaciones y ya estaba enamorada del lugar.

-Estos niños llegan año con año, no son muchos el trabajo es el mismo que en cualquier escuela, uno no puede llegar y enseñarle cualquier cosa, van mas adelantados que eso y nosotros como profesionistas de la enseñanza buscamos la excelencia en nosotros mismos. – pasaron al gran comedor que estaba abandonado, era de color café, adornado en pequeñas mesas cuadradas separadas unas de las otras, cada uno con cuatro sillitas cada una y un circulo donde se encontraban periqueras, del techo colgaban laparas en forma de frutas, verduras, pollo, carne y pescado, era divertido verlos-

Pasaron hacia el patio trasero, para darse una absurda aproximación se dio cuenta que podrían ser mas de 150 niños juntos, el patio era incluso mas grande que la casa, habia canchas de futbol, basquetbol, béisbol, tenis, mesas de pingpong, y mas área verde, todo estaba cercado por únicamente arboles enormes.

\- Pero sabes una cosa Ahsoka?, ello son eso mismo, niños.- ella lo miro pensativa, claro que son niños- Muchos de ellos pasaran las navidades aquí, asi que necesito tu ayuda, porque durante dos semanas seremos tu, yo y al menos unos 38 pequeños en total.

Ese "to y yo" le agradaba, y queriendo olvidar a los otros 38 invitados que tenia que cuidar.

-El inconveniente es…- le dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sus ojos azules le decían que estaba muy avergonzado por lo siguiente- No se divertir a los niños, son muy inquietos, tienen demasiada imaginación y yo no se los puedo dar, Anakin me ayudaba con su cuidado, era el quien organizaba fiestas, juegos, idas al parque….todo eso y mas, pero por mas que quiero no encuentro algo que les agrade tanto como lo que Anakin hacia- suspiro frustrado, el era mas de seguir las reglas y no tanto salirse de la rutina.

Ahsoka le miro conmovida, de verdad quería darles a esos niños la mejor experiencia en esa residencia, no sabia el porque los dejaban pero uno podía ayudar.

-No se preocupe Maestro Kenobi, vera que juntos podremos con esos pequeñines- le dio su mejor sonrisa alentadora, por su parte el director no pudo contener un leve sonrojo ante ese gesto.

-Cuento con usted, señorita Tano.

-Ahsoka, prefiero que me diga Ahsoka, si no le molesta.- le dijo nerviosa, Tano se le hacia muy de viejita, a lo mejor ya cuando tenga unos 80 gatos podría ponerse su apellido como nombre de pila.

-Esta bien Ahsoka…Empezamos este lunes que viene y acabamos hasta el domingo 7 de enero.- Le extendió la mano para que terminaran su trato- Le parece.

-Por supuesto Maestro Kenobi, no lo defraudare.- le dio la mano y volvió a sentir chispas en su estomago, de verdad le gustaba ese cálido contacto.

Ambos volvieron a la dirección, Obi Wan anoto todo los datos de la joven y ella tomaba las carpetas de sus pequeños en par de semanas que tendrían juntos.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomo su dia normal.

 ** _(Lunes 18 de Diciembre) 1er dia, primera pagina._**

La joven Tano apareció a la hora acordada, según Obi-Wan le había dicho que ese día lo utilizaban como despedida entre los niños y sus padres que no verían hasta que se acabaran las vacaciones, por lo que tendrían ese día ocupado. Llego a las 8 p.m. junto a su valija llena de ropa, tendría que quedarse durante todo ese tiempo.

-Ahsoka, me alegra verte- reconoció la voz que le llamo.

-Director Kenobi, - le contesto, aun no se podía acostumbrar por completo a su compañía. Miro por todas partes y veía la casa semi vacía- ¿Y los niños?

La joven sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo del pantalon, fijandose en la hora del reloj que se encontraba en la pared

"8:14...aun falta para que llame" pensó para si misma algo nerviosa, era siempre a la misma hora aun después de aquello.

-Ahsoka…- le saco de sus pensamientos Obi-Wan quien salía de la habitación de los niños con un libro en la mano, algo con unos dibujos de ciencia.

-¿Qué sucede Director?- curiosa se le quedo viendo al libro, ¿un libro de la estructura de los átomos?¿estudiaban antes de dormir?

-Ya es la hora de ir a la cama,- le contesto-¿ algo apenado- pero los niños no quieren este libro, no se que le ven de raro pero no lo quieren- se sentía frustrado con los gustos de los niños, el jamas podría ser padre, la joven por su parte rio levemente ¿Qué niño quería leer sobre la estructura de los compuestos antes de irse a dormir?, nadie.

-No se preocupe Director Kenobi, tengo una idea- le aseguro guiñándole un ojo- tendrá algunos cuadernos disponibles? Y Colores, muchos colores.

Obi Wan la vio extraño ¿Cuadernos?¿Colores?, no confiaba mucho

-Claro dame un minuto,. Y se fue directo

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los niños los miraban expectantes de ver que era lo que harían ahora, el sueño ni los había tocado y les estaban dando unos cuadernos con hojas blancas, las cubiertas era de tela dura y de colores distintos para cada uno de ellos. Los miraban curiosos.

-Maestra Ahsoka- le pregunto millie poniendo su cuaderno en alto- ¿para que es esto?

La tano la miro con cariño y le dedico una sonrisa, esa era una actividad que ella hizo de niña con su abuela.

-Es un cuaderno y lo vamos a utilizar para hacer lo siguiente- le contesto de manera energica. Tomo su cuaderno de piel color marron y lo abrió en la primera pagina- Veran, cuando era una niña me quedaba mucho tiempo en casa de abuela, yo la adoraba y amaba mucho, casi todas las vacaciones me las pasaba con ella y nos divertíamos haciendo cosas juntos.

Pero de entre todo lo que hacíamos haia una cosa que me encantaba hacer, y era hacer un cuento- les dijo con una sonrisa, los niños respondieron alegres.

-Ohhh—

-Si, verán hay muchas historias en los libros pero ya todas nos la sabemos de memoria, pero hay uno que todavía no sabemos su contenido…- comenzó a explicar recordando a su abuela que la acostaba a ella en la cama y se ponían las dos con el cuaderno.- Que es precisamente este libro de aquí. Contare una historia, será un pequeño pedazo cada noche de aquí hasta que se acaben las vacaciones, y ustedes ilustraran y agregaran lo que se les venga a la mente cuando cuente esta historia. ¿Les parece?- les pregunto emocionada.

-SIIIII- gritaron todos felices y al mismo tiempo. Ahsoka rió y miro a Obi-Wan que se veía satisfecho con la emoción de los niños, se volteo a ellos.

-Bien abramos nuestro cuaderno en la segunda hoja, la primera será para el titulo y una portada, esta bien?- los pequeños asintieron y siguieron sus ordenes. Comenzó a idear como empezarlo, con una sonrisa los volteo a ver- ¿Cómo les gustaría que empezara?

-Habia una vez…- comenzó Sheldon con inocencia.

-No!, eso viene en todas partes….- recrimino Karl con enojo.- ¿Sera de hadas?- pregunto acusatorio el menor a la chica.

-Probablemente, ¿quieres acción?¿magia?¿aventuras?

-Si, eso quiero- respondió el, mientras que sus compañeros le secundaban.

-Que haya una princesa y un caballero.- le contesto una pequeña Sacha que abrazaba a su osito. Las niñas también le secundaron,.

Ahsoka tenia publico difícil, así que volvió a replantearse que contar hasta que recordó aquella vez que Anakin la llevo a ese planetario en Winscosin, era hermoso y grande, aquella vez se toparon con algo que jamas pudieron olvidar, una boda se celebraba en el interior del mismo planetario, al contrario de contrastar realzaba un ambiente místico y romántico para aquella pareja. Sonrió, ahí estaba su historia, se acomodo en el piso, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó.

-En una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Habia una leyenda sobre el balance de las cosas.

Ellos la llamaban "La Fuerza"

La fuerza era una energía que rodeaba a todos en el mundo repartiendo el bien y el mal de igual forma para formar un equilibrio delicado pero muy oportuno.

Pero habia quienes podían usar esta Fuerza a su favor, utilizarla para ayudar a los mas necesitados o salvar a las victimas, ellos tenían una afinidad que muy pocas personas poseían y eran tan pero tan escasos que apenas había unos cuantos cientos de ellos en una galaxia de billones de habitantes.

Se separaban en dos categorías estas personas, Los Jedi y Los Sith. Los Jedi era una orden que eran dadores de Paz, siempre caminando por el lado luminoso, el del bien, el de darse a los demás, ellos quienes meditaban y controlaban sus emociones para un beneficio hacia los demás eran los héroes de la galaxia entera.

Pero así como estaban los Jedi existían los Sith, que eran seres que utilizaban la fuerza para su beneficio, con ellos provocaban terror y pánico en la hermosa galaxia caminando por el lado oscuro, pocas veces se controlaban ante alguna desilusión o frustración causando en ellos una ira desmedida.

Pero ambos bandos era esenciales para que se mantuviera ese equilibrio del que tanto hablaban, no podían simplemente desaparecer los Siths para que reinara la paz en las Naciones, por lo que se había decretado un tratado entre ellos con una regla principal...

Por cada sith que muriera moriría un Jedi y viceversa. esto con la condición de que ambos tuvieran el mismo poder.

Los adivinos que eran magos muy poderosos podían ver rastros del futuro auguraron que aquella regla en la cual se basaban los usuarios de la Fuerza estaba mal encaminada y que terminara por traer el peor de sus temores, el desequilibrio.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, los sabios, consejeros personales de los senadores en cuanto a temas de política se hablaba, discernieron de esa idea y al contrario de desaprobara le dieron el mejor de los vistos argumentando de que se trataba de una regla bastante justa entre ellos.

Así fue durante un largo y prolongado tiempo en el que se podía respirar una Paz cada vez palpable, los Sith enseñaban ataques a los Jedi, y los Jedi controlaban a los Siths de sus impulsos.

Pero...

Durante una acalorada batalla un Sith había muerto protegiendo al hijo de un Senador a manos de un ataque de un grupo terrorista, Los lord Oscuros exigieron que el tratado se hiciera valido y se entregase la vida del hijo del senador, quien tambien era un Jedi, esto debido a que ambos usuarios de la Fuerza tenian el mismo nivel en el uso de la misma, la vida de ambos equivalia y por ende tenia que ser sacrificado.

El Senador horrorizado por la orden de los Sith tomo la decisión de levantar un ataque contra ellos por los cargos de alta traicion contra las Naciones. Heridos en su orgullo y enfurecidos por el tratado de paz destrozado por el senado, los sith juraron venganza contra todos ellos iniciando así una guerra entre el grupo rebelde autodenominado como "La primera Orden" contra las naciones que se hacían llamar "La República".

Lamentablemente los Jedi quedaron en medio de este conflicto y al ser personas que tuvieron demasiada influencia en la cámara de senadores optaron por tomar parte con la Republica, la guerra se extendió durante casi 25 años, causando el tan tenebroso des-balance en la Fuerza que todos trataban de evitar.

La esperanza entre las naciones estaba por los suelos, los jedi perdian cada dia mas de sus caballeros al igual los sith, pero ninguno daria su brazo a torcer hasta que uno de ellos se reclamase como el absoluto ganador de la guerra.

Todo iba de mal en peor hasta que ellos hicieron su aparicion.

Naboo era un planeta representante de la Paz, para ellos la guerra no era algo en lo que querian estar implicados y al contrario de sus compatriotas ellos exigia que se entrase en un dialogo con los rebeldes para traer armonia a la galaxia. Muchos los tacharon de debiles y cobardes, pero ellos seguian aun con su postura, hasta que la república exigía que se reportase a la guerra todos y cada uno de sus guerreros y cabaelleros Jedi en esta batalla sin cuartel, cedieron pues de alguna manera no podian estar siempre de brazos cruzados.

Entre los Guerreros que se enviaron iba el 1 príncipe de la tercera generación de la familia real, quien era un poderoso usuario de la Fuerza debido a su desendencia, todo aquel que lo viera diria que era mas bien un arma que un humano, en su sangre recorría la justicia y en sus movimientos su fervor por lograr el equilibrio. Valeroso y tranquilo era aquel Caballero que se negó a ser príncipe y luchar por la Paz y su nación. Se hizo leyenda en la guerra ganándose peligrosos enemigos y valiosos aliados, cada uno de ellos formidable a su forma de ser, pero ninguno podía contra aquel caballero. Mientras mas se escuchaba su historia mas famoso se hacia y su identidad poco a poco fue haciendo un misterio a voces.

Por otro lado estaba la Princesa de Galos, un planeta que hasta unos momentos antes de ser atacado era neutral, quien era una joven con poder equivalente al del príncipe, era valiente y alegre, siempre decida en cada uno de sus pasos y metas. Quien estuviera a su lado podía percibir la agradable sensación de estar en una armonía total, aun desprendiendo un increíble poder todos en el reino amaban esa calidez que solo ella desprendía, bondadosa y algo imprudente la joven se ganaba el corazón de sus súbdito. Era habilidosa, podía manejar de manera increíble una nave, reparar casi cualquier cosa que le ayudaran con su día a día, quienes la conocían podían asegurar que la joven era un mujer digna de llevar el nombre de princesa. Zaira Ren, le fue impuesto ese nombre que significaba "Amanecer Armonioso".

Pero a ambos les afectaba la misma cosa, no se sentía completos, y aun estando en sus respectivos reinos no sentía esa calidez que solo un hogar podía hacerlo. Hasta que se conocieron.

Al principio no lo sintieron pero lo supieron apenas chocaron sus miradas, la energía que emanaba de ellos era algo único que jamas en sus vidas había podido sentir, la princesa al lado del príncipe se sentía libre, gozosa e iluminada de una luz que solo ella podía dar hacia los demás, el Caballero por su parte sentía que su valentía le llenaba, que su sentido de justicia se intensificaba y que la misma protección que daba a sus pobladores y compañeros de batalla le golpeaban su corazón.

Era una unión perfecta, un amor tierno y sincero... ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Lamentablemente por crueldad del destino, el Honorable caballero cayo en las garras de la Oscuridad, perdiéndose en un mar de confusión y odio desmedido al que no estaba acostumbrado siendo manipulado por los Sith quienes lo querían por su increíble poder en la Fuerza, quienes alguna vez le guardaban respeto ahora lo despreciaban con el peor de los odios, la familia real cayo en desgracia al ver como su mejor caballero se volvía su peor enemigo desuniendo la ya un tanto disfuncional familia. La desgracia fue peor cuando escucharon que antes el adorado príncipe le llamaban ahora Kylo Ren que significaba el "Bastardo del Caos".

La princesa quien estaba mas devastada que ningún otro ser vivo en la galaxia por la traición de su amado, no pudo contra los impulsos de hacer algo por la sufridas Naciones inocentes en este conflicto bélico, no le quedo de otra mas que tomar la mas difíciles de las decisiones.

Pelear hasta morir contra su amado, representando una vez mas la batalla del Bien contra el Mal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dibujo en la primera hoja una dos criaturas con alas, eran redondos de color blanco y negro de alas largas como las de un angel, esos representaban en el resumen de su historia que estaba por escribirse, los coloreo con cuidado.

-Esta niños sera nuestra historia- les dijo al tiempo que cerraba su cuaderno

-¿Hay mas aun?- le pregunto un curioso Roger quien la miraba con unos ojos azules.

-Asi es, esto solo es un pequeño resumen, y le falta aun un final.- les comento con una suave sonrisa, todos los niños se emocionaron al saber que podría ser escritores.

-¿Entonces podremos saber mas de Zaira y Kylo?- pregunto con entusiasmo Hilda y Mary quienes eran una bellas gemelas de apenas 8 años.

-Por supuesto que así sera, esta sera nuestra historia por las próximas tres semanas pequeños, - les contesto divertida, en sus miradas se veían un hermoso resplandor.- Pero ahora todos tienen que ir a la cama, dejen sus colores en sus cuadernos y guárdenlos en sus cajoneras, nadie sacara sus cuadernos hasta mañana por la noche- les dijo a todos, los niños la miraban algo tristes pero cansados a lo que ella solo respondió.- Si quieren saber mas, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana en la noche y si se duermen ahora pronto llegaran al final.¿Les parece?- y como si de una orden pareciese, todos los niños se fueron a acomodar en sus respectivas camas, de la nada sonó su celular antes de poder arropar a los pequeños, miro a Obi Wan con pena.

-Si necesitas contestar puedes hacerlo, yo me encargo a partir de aquí- le dijo de forma calmada, ella agradeció y salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a un extrañado director.

No le dio mucha importancia, arropo a los niños y prendió las luces de noche para ellos, cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigió hasta su habitación, ya estaba muy cansado por todo el dia de hoy. Hasta que algo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te dije que no me llames- escucho a Ahsoka hablando con alguien por el celular, al parecer estaba molesta- No te debe de importar lo que hago ahora. No, no te dire donde, ya te dije que te alejes.

Se preocupo un poco por la chica y decidió preguntar.

-¿Ahsoka, sucede algo?- Le pregunto mientras llegaba hasta estar frente a ella, esta se volteo sorprendida.

-"¿Quien es ese Ahsoka?"- pudo escuchar claramente que le contesto del otro lado del teléfono joven hizo lo mas prudente que se le vino a la cabeza y colgó deprisa sin siquiera contestar.

-Oh, Director Kenobi, pensé que aun estaba con los niños- dijo nerviosa mientras guardaba su celular.

-Ya están dormidos, ¿Algún problema?-

-No, ninguno profesor, era mi...- empezó a decir mientras buscaba alguna escusa- hermano, es que a veces jugamos así.

-No parece un juego divertido.

-Usted no se preocupe, solo son bromas, pesadas pero bromas al final- le dijo la chica le miro como si tratara que el aceptase tal excusa, solo asintió para complacerla, ya mañana hablarían de eso.- Con su permiso profesor, pero estoy algo cansada y usted también lo esta, así que porque no dormimos y comenzamos con los planes que teníamos, ¿si?, Buenas Noches- le contesto antes de irse, como si estuviera huyendo de el.

Por su parte Ahsoka iba con el corazón a mil por hora, casi le descubría aquello y daba gracias al señor que al menos la dejase en paz con esa tonta excusa de los hermanos.

¿Pero por cuanto ella podría aguantar esa excusa?

* * *

 **Bueno este sera un AU, y semi AU. ¿Extraño?¿Confuso?¿Malo?, si, si y mas si.**

 **La idea me llego cuando un dia mientras veía con mi primo "Princesita Sofia"( Déjenlo, si le gusta que lo vea) me pregunte "¿Aparecerán Padmé, Leia y Rey en el programa?, digo siendo Star Wars de Disney y que hicieron un Crossover con Phineas &Ferb es como '¿Y porque no pueden aparecer ellas en Princesita Sofia?' " y así es como termine haciendo este monstruo sin pies ni cabeza. ¡Solo imagínenselo!, ¿como pondrían al tan afamado Kylo Ren en el Show? ¿Robándose un pastel? o Hux, ¿tratando de imponer orden?...¿O a Ahsoka ?...**

 **Las posibilidades son infinitas, y demasiado graciosas, por lo que espero con tantas ansias que aparezcan en el programa! xD**

 **Con ilusión y gozo imagino esta historia, espero sea del agrado de quienes lo lean.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me Despido**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga**


End file.
